Trahison, incompréhension et rancune
by Lupinette
Summary: Severus l'a rejetée encore une fois. Lily ne veut plus que ça se reproduise...


**Avertissement** : Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur les thèmes " **Rupture** " et " **Blessure** " en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers de JKR lui est exclusif, je ne gagne rien en publiant ces quelques lignes.

* * *

 **Trahison, incompréhension et rancune**

 _Sang-de-Bourbe !_

Ça faisait mal. Horriblement mal en fait. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Elle le savait depuis longtemps et s'était tout simplement voilée la face. Après tout, si les autres l'étaient, elle aussi, c'était logique. Et il était de ces personnes on ne peut plus logique. Sauf dans ses choix.

Cela faisait un bout de temps que Lily ruminait dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, le regard rivé aux flammes dansantes du feu qui flambait dans la cheminée de la tour Gryffondor. Songer à l'incident qui avait eu lieu dans l'après-midi ne cessait de lui laisser un goût amer dans la bouche. Severus n'était qu'un sombre idiot et il avait vraiment tout gâché cette fois. Que fallait-il qu'elle fasse ?

« - Dis donc, Evans, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller... »

Ah mais non, de quoi se mêlait-il encore, celui-là ?

« - Ça ne te regarde pas, Potter ! »

Ignorant le ton qui se voulait dissuasif qu'elle avait employé, il s'assit cavalièrement sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et lui lança un sourire qu'il espérait sans doute désarmant.

« - C'est à cause de Serv... Heu, Rogue ? » enchaîna-t-il. « Sérieusement, tu as entendu comment il t'a traitée ? Laisse tomber ce gars, il ne te vaut pas... »

Elle sentit une nouvelle colère monter en elle.

« - Et qui es-tu pour te permettre de juger qui me vaut ou pas ? Saint Potter, sans doute ? »

Elle se leva brusquement, le bousculant au passage.

« - Quand j'aurai besoin de l'avis d'un dégénéré comme toi, je te sonnerai ! » lui assena-t-elle avec virulence.

Elle se détourna et quitta la salle commune sans un regard en arrière. Quelques rires lui parvinrent, mais elle ne s'intéressa pas au fait de savoir si c'était pour se moquer de lui ou d'elle. Elle s'en fichait.

Errant dans les couloirs du château, elle se demandait si tous les garçons de quinze ans étaient vraiment des crétins finis ou s'il avait fallu qu'elle soit entourée des pires. Elle ne décolérait pas. Et puis, elle se sentait trahie. Elle avait tant de fois trouvé des excuses à Severus, espérant qu'il change, qu'il ne se fourvoie pas, mais il avait fait le mauvais choix ultime et l'avait de ce fait mise à l'écart. Pourquoi ? N'était-elle pas son amie ? N'avait-elle pas prouvé que le sang n'avait rien à voir dans toute cette histoire ? Apparemment, cela n'avait pas suffi.

« - Lily, attends ! »

Elle se figea. Que lui voulait-il à présent ? Mais au fond, en se baladant dans le château, n'avait-elle pas cherché cette rencontre ? Qu'en ressortirait-il ? Elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou et retourna à la tour Gryffondor sans se retourner une seule fois.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer une très longue nuit, Mary lui transmit un message surprenant. Elle soupira bruyamment, sortit de sa chambre, traversa la salle commune et se glissa à l'extérieur, juste devant le portrait de la grosse dame en prenant soin de le refermer derrière elle.

Severus attendait là, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air extrêmement coupable.

« - Je suis désolé, » dit-il aussitôt, sans toutefois lever les yeux vers elle.

C'est ainsi qu'elle trouva le courage de lui répondre.

« - Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »  
« - Je suis désolé ! » insista-t-il.  
« - Épargne ta salive, » répliqua-t-elle. « Je suis sortie seulement parce que Mary m'a dit que tu menaçais de dormir ici. »

Il releva la tête et elle put voir un air de défi empreint de contrition se peindre sur ses traits.

« - C'est vrai, » assura-t-il. « Je l'aurais fait. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te traiter de Sang-de-bourbe, ça m'a simplement... »

« - Échappé ? »

Si son air avait failli la faire flancher un moment, sa résolution redevint intacte avec ses paroles.

« - Il est trop tard, » déclara-t-elle d'un ton sentencieux. « Pendant des années, je t'ai trouvé des excuses. Aucun de mes amis ne comprend pourquoi j'accepte encore de te parler. Toi et tes chers amis Mangemorts... »

Elle avait attendu une réaction, mais il n'y en eu aucune. Encore une pierre à son édifice.

« - Tu vois, tu ne le nies même pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle furieuse. « - Tu ne nies même pas que vous avez tous l'ambition de le devenir ! Vous avez hâte de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle espérait encore un tout petit peu qu'il se défende, elle était prête à lui donner une toute petite dernière chance. Mais il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans avoir prononcé un mot. Il venait de sceller sa détermination.

« - Je ne peux plus faire semblant. Tu as choisi ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne. »

« - Non... Écoute, je ne voulais pas... »

« - ... me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Mais tu traites de Sang-de-Bourbe tous les gens de même naissance que moi, Severus. Pourquoi serais-je différente ? »

Rassemblant tout son courage, elle afficha l'air le plus méprisant qu'elle put et tourna les talons pour s'engouffrer dans sa salle commune, ne laissant plus la possibilité à Severus de lui parler.

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et dans son lit, fermant les rideaux autour d'elle, voulant cacher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.. Fini, irrémédiablement fini. Mais il fallait le faire, il fallait couper net avant de se faire encore plus mal. Et puis, c'était bien fait pour lui, il n'avait qu'à s'en mordre les doigts, tout était de sa faute. Il l'avait blessée, il n'avait que le juste retour des choses.

Cependant, l'image de ses yeux noirs emplis de tristesse la hanterait pour toujours. Elle avait perdu un ami. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, sinon, elle se serait perdue elle-même...


End file.
